In principle, there is a multiplicity of arrangements or detectors by which medical measurement data can be acquired, such as, for example, computer tomographs, nuclear magnetic resonance tomographs, X-ray devices or laboratory devices for evaluating blood samples etc. As a rule, the measurement data acquired in this way are supplied to further post-processing methods. The post-processing methods can include a display of the data acquired, or of reconstruction processes (particularly in the case of image data) or of other evaluating processes (e.g. statistical methods) or other types of post-processing methods.
The measurement data acquired in one or also in more arrangements are usually stored in particular formats. In this context, formats such as the DICOM SR Standard (Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine, Structured Reporting), the HL7 CDA Standard (Clinical Document Architecture, this standard comprises exchange models for clinical documents, for example for discharge reports, diagnoses or other reports in the clinical environment) are known. It is based on the use of a uniform vocabulary so that the documents covered by this standard can be more easily supplied to electronic automatic processing. Similarly known is the ASTM CCR Standard (Continuity-of-Care Record). This standard developed by the ASTM (American Society for Testing and Materials) is directed towards being able to structure and transmit quickly and in a simple manner fundamental information about the health or the health development of a patient. An ASTM CCR is a digital file in XML format which is compatible with other health or clinical systems.
Once the measurement data have been acquired, there is a necessity, as a rule, for post-processing these data by further post-processing steps.
From DE 103 47 433, a method for generating result images in the medical field is known, the images being related to an object of examination, which are processed by way of a workflow in such a manner that the result images can be generated.
In the aforementioned and other known systems from the prior art, a user hitherto disadvantageously had to select a suitable post-processing method by hand. An error source in the previous systems which is not to be underestimated can be seen, therefore, in that the measurement data acquired are not processed by way of a fitting or suitable post-processing method. A disadvantage of previous systems can thus be seen in that the user receives no further instructions on how these measurement data should best be further processed.